Nada es para siempre
by Din Malfoy
Summary: Al comenzar un nuevo ciclo escolar Ginny aun siemte algo por su eterno amor Harry, pero poco a poco se dara cuanta de q tambien exisite otro chico que sin kererlo o no esta en su cabeza XD entren y lean!
1. El comienzo

Hola a todos mi nombre es Diana y esta es la primera historia que escribo y espero que les guste.

como todos sabemos los personajes no me pertenecen sino a JK Rowling y a la Warner

DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG

CAPITULO 1- EL COMIENZO

La señora Weasley subía rápidamente por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su hija Ginny Weasley. Ginny iniciaría en su quinto año en Hogwarts en estas vacaciones había cambiado tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Físicamente Ginny era un poco mas alta (pero no era mas alta que Ron) era delgada y tenia un cuerpo bien formado, que cualquier chica le podía envidiar. La señora Weasley entro en la habitación y despertó a su hija pero también se encargo de despertar a Hermione, esta chica también había cambiado rápidamente el cabello castaño ya no estaba enmarañado ahora estaba un poco rizado era delgada y al igual que su amiga Ginny tenia un cuerpo envidiable, estas dos muchachas se habían hecho mejores amigas.

Muchachas levántense, dentro de poco tendremos que partir a la estacion- dijo la señora Weasley

Si mama ya vamos- contesto Ginny aun con los ojos cerrados

Bueno -dijo la señora Weasley torciendo la boca- pero dense prisa por favor. Y dicho esto salio de la habitación y se fue a despertar a los muchachos.

Hermione y Ginny se ducharon y se vistieron con pesadez debido a que aun era muy temprano y estaba oscuro afuera, se tomaron su tiempo en arreglarse. Hermione llevaba puesto un pantalón de pana color blanco (muy pegado) y una chamarra color rojo, Ginny por su parte llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una chamarra negra. Las dos bajaron para encontrarse con los demás. Los muchachos (Harry, Ron, Fred y George) las saludaron con un pesado Hola muchachas-debido a que ya estaban más dormidos que despiertos.

Señora Weasley-comenzó a decir Harry después de haber terminado el desayuno- ¿como llegaremos a la estación?

Nos llevaran en carro, el ministerio le a prestado Arthur uno carros-contesto amablemente la madre de los pelirrojos

A ya veo- le contesto el azabache

Y hablando de irnos, creo que será mejor que nos márchenos ya, se nos hará tarde-expreso la señora Weasley- muy bien tendremos que acomodarnos muy bien para que no vallamos todos apretados- ante este comentario todos rieron-. Se sentaron en el siguiente orden: Fred George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry y en la parte delantera iban los señores Weasley. Al estar al lado de Harry , Ginny se sonrojó pero al parecer ninguno de los presentes lo había notado excepto una persona. El viaje transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Cuando llegaron a la estación Hermione abordo a Ginny..

Y bien Ginny que hay con Harry- pregunto la castaña

Con Harry?-pregunto la pelirroja extrañada, Hermione asintió con la cabeza- pues con el nada nunca ha habido nada y nunca lo abra-dijo Ginny con un poco de tristeza

Bueno y tu que hay con mí hermano-pregunto Ginny con una mirada picara

QUE!!! Con Ron - le contesto Hermione poniéndose de pie

Si, vamos Hermione, se les nota- contesto Ginny, este comentario hizo que la castaña se sonrojara un poco

Mientras tanto los chicos mantenian su propia conversación…

Ron cuando piensas decirle a Hermione lo que sientes por ella-le pregunto Harry a su amigo

No se a que te refieres Harry- contesto el pelirrojo

Ronal Billius Weasley sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero tu AMAS a Hermione y no me lo niegues.

Y tú Harry James Potter no puedes negar que sientes algo por mi hermana -dijo Ron

De que estas hablando - dijo Harry alzando las cejas, aquella pregunta que le cayó de sorpresa.

Cuándo Ron le iba a preguntar de nuevo se escucho el silbido del tren, el cual indicaba q todos los pasajeros debiande abordarlo.Se despidieron de los señores Weasley. cuando finalmente subieron al tren se pusieron a buscar un compartimiento. Después de recorrer casi todo el tren encontraron uno vació casi al final

Se encontraban muy gusto hasta que cierto chico rubio platinado y de ojos grises como el metal entro con aires de grandeza era Draco Malfoy acompañado de los gorilones de Crabbe y Goyle.

Valla Weasley por fin te le declaraste a la sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy al ver que Hermione y Ron estaban abrasados de forma amistosa (no piensen mal)

Lárgate Malfoy -dijo Hermione con odio en sus palabras separándose de Ron y saco muy rápido su varita y con ella de apunto al rubio.

Ay Granger cuidado con eso que soy prefecto y no me puedes atacar- dijo malfoy sacando el pecho para dejar ver su insignia,

Si pues lo mismo nosotros- le dijo Ron al rubio- a si que mejor lárgate

Draco no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Ginny -Valla weasley que bien luces que mal que seas una traidora a la sangre y una Gryffindor- y al decir eso Malfoy y sus gorilones salieron del compartimiento

Estupido!!!- dijo Harry con enojo dirigiéndose a Malfoy pero este ya iba muy lejos así que no lo escucho

Ya Harry no tiene la menor importancia para mi-dijo Ginny tomándolo del brazo para que se sentara

El viaje transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente más y cuando menos se dieron cuenta habían llegado a Hogwarts. Bajaron del tren y Ron y Hermione se fueron a guiar a los de primero, mientras que Ginny y Harry subían a un carruaje junto con los gemelos. En el camino Harry contó su "encuentro" a los gemelos con Malfoy, los cuales no se lo tomaron nada bien y le dijeron a Ginny que si ese idiota le hacia algo que solo les dijera y ellos se encargarían de el.

Ya chicos-dijo Ginny un poco molesta -"SE DEFENDERME SOLA"

Si lo sabemos -dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos-solo queremos que sepas que cuentas con nosotros. Y conmigo -añadió Harry. Ante este comentario Ginny se sonrojo un poco pero nadie pareció notarlo.

Si lo se y yo quiero que recuerden que me se cuidar sola.

El carruaje se detuvo y los 4 pudieron ver el imponente castillo ante ellos, al entrar al gran comedor se encontraron con Ron y Hermione que les hacían señas para que se acercaran ya que ellos habían llegado antes y les habían guardo asientos. La selección de los de primer grado dio comienzo y la terminarla el profesor Dumbledore dijo su habitual discurso en el que no había nada nuevo excepto el aviso de su nuevo profesor de DCAO el cual resulto ser nada menos y nada mas que ...

DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG-DG

Quien creen que sea el nuevo profesor???

jejeje lo se ,se que no es muy bueno pero diganme francamente si a uds les gusta para poder continuarlo o si de plano no sirvo para esto, ya san donde darle en Reviews grax de antemando :D


	2. Despedida

Hola hace tanto tiempo que no nos leemos! Jejeje bueno esto solo lo escribo para decir que mi historia " Nada es para siempre" no sera continuada ya que siento que la historia esta muy floja y pues no se me ocurre anda nuevo por que continuarla, para los que les guste mi forma de escribir he empezado una nueva historia que se llama "TIEMPO DE CAMBIOS" y también es un GinnyDraco y almenos yo siento que esta mucho mejor jeje asi q nos leemos en "Tiempo de Cambios "

Ls quiero.

Dulces Pesadillas jeje

**Din Malfoy**


End file.
